Heartbreak
by starfire04
Summary: After Jason dies, Tim goes to Dick's room to try and get him to come out.


**Me: I don't want to do it! I won't!**

**Tim: Come on, just do it. It's not like it's going to kill you.**

**Dick: Do it.**

**Me: But I don't wanna!**

**Dick: Do it or Nightwing and Robin are coming out.**

**Me: *backs up a step* Fine.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own any of the Young Justice characters or any DC characters. It's quite tragic, really.**

**Tim: Now onto this depressing story that just might rip your heart out and stomp it into the ground!**

**Dick: O_O Tim, I think you should go ahead on home . . . you're starting to kind of scare me . . .**

**Me: This is just a nice little one-shot with Dick and Tim.**

* * *

When Bruce had told him down in the Batcave, Dick had only cried along with his youngest brother. He had waited until he was in his room to let everything else out. And when he got to his room, he had shut the door and screamed. It wasn't just a normal scream. It had been an 'oh-my-god-what-the-hell-my-brother-is-dead' scream that had torn itself from the young man's throat. It was a heartbreaking, near blood-curdling, horrifying, terrifying scream that came from him. Bruce and Alfred hadn't bothered him since Bruce had delivered the shattering news. They had tried to let him mourn in peace. Bruce was deep in grief as well. In fact, you could say that Jason's death pushed him closer to the edge. He started going on patrol even more (which was somehow possible) and the cops even found a gang of criminals that were in just their boxers hanging upside down with their feet tied to a fire escape. Alfred, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he could be heard or seen crying quietly while cleaning or cooking if one was sitting very, very quietly where they could not be seen. Tim, on the other hand, he kept trying to get Dick to come out of his room to no avail.

Dick had his eyes shut tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Dick?" a small voice asked from the doorway. He didn't answer. "Dick, please . . . d-don't do this, please." Tim pleaded. "Please don't lock yourself up in here." Once again, Dick didn't answer and Tim walked inside the dark room that was usually bright and colorful.

"Please, Tim, just . . . just leave me alone." Dick said so quietly that Tim had to strain just to hear it. His usually bright blue eyes were hidden from Tim but he knew that his older brother was crying.

"Don't do this again, Dick. Don't-don't do this to yourself." Tim said quietly.

"Tim, go away."

"No, not until you come out with me." Tim said stubbornly and sat in front of his older brother. "Please, Dickie, come out. Bruce spends all of his time in his study and he never comes out. Alfred won't talk about it. Barbara never even comes over anymore." He was quiet for a moment. "_You_ never come out of your room anymore except for dinner and lunch. I'm all by myself. I don't like being by myself in this big house while I know what everyone is doing-avoiding each other." Dick didn't answer. He just listened. "I've always had someone. Either you, or Bruce, or Barbara, or Alfred, o-or . . . _him_. Even when we didn't get along at times, I had him. Whenever you and Bruce and Alfred were gone, even for a little while, I had him. I-it's been really qu-quiet around the manor the last couple of days and I-I don't like it! I hate it when you do this!" he nearly screamed, tears starting to slowly slide down his cheeks as well.

Dick opened his eyes and looked at Tim. He saw the heartbreak in his brother's eyes and saw the tears sliding down his face. He saw the other tears brimming and threatening to spill down the young boy's face. And it absolutely broke his already broken heart even more, if that was even somehow possible. "Oh, Timmy, come here." Tim moved over next to Dick and Dick put his arms around his youngest brother.

"I-I hate it wh-when you shut yourself up in your r-room like this." Tim said again, crying on his brother's shoulder. "I d-don't see y-you a-anymore and D-Dad never comes out of his s-study except t-to go out on p-patrol and Alfred won't t-talk about it a-and Barbara w-won't c-come o-over and her excuse f-for it is because sh-she doesn't want to see her f-family in sh-shreds and I've tried not to c-cry, I r-really have b-but I just c-can't do this a-anymore, Dick."

Dick held his brother closer to him, as if fate was starting to feel extra cruel and wanted to snatch Tim away from him too. "I know, Timmy. Oh God, I know it hurts. You shouldn't have to feel something like this, not at your age." Tears kept sliding down the young man's face. "You shouldn't have to feel something like this. Not right now or ever. I know all of this has hit you hard. I had hoped that you wouldn't ever have to feel anything like this. I am so sorry."

A sob ripped itself from Tim's throat, followed by another and then yet another. He felt safer with Dick and they both knew it. "It's okay, Timmy. I know that Jay's gone now, but we still have each other. And we still have Dad and Alfred and Babs. We still have the team."

"B-But I want J-Jason back, Dickie. I-I miss h-him."

"I miss him too." Dick said quietly.

"W-Will we be okay?"

"Yeah, I think we'll be okay."

"What about Dad and Alfred and Barbara?"

"I think that after a little while, Dad and Alfred will be okay too. Babs . . . she might take a little longer, but I-I think she'll be okay after a while, too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I love you, Dick." Tim said, starting to drift off to sleep. He leaned his head on Dick's shoulder.

"I love you too, Timmy."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :) Don't forget to go check out my other stories, _Heartstrings_ and _Christmas at Wayne Manor_.**


End file.
